Dare
by 2brown-eyes
Summary: You are to do my bidding, Maid of Honor. We never should've let Alice decide a dare for one of her bridesmaids. But then again, maybe it was just what I needed.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** _ **You are to do my bidding, Maid of Honor.**_ **We never should've let Alice decide a dare for one of her bridesmaids. But then again, maybe it was just what I needed.**

 **Fran, thank you for taking your time to edit for me.**

 **The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Dare**

"I'm getting married!" Alice squealed at the top of her voice. The pink hearts on her crown were flashing around the words 'Bride to Be.'

She was answered by a lot of cheering, and a few boos from around the bar. And even a 'Don't do it!'

"Who said that?" she growled trying to climb on top of the table to see.

I pulled her back into her seat and handed her a large fruity drink.

"Stay off the table, Alice. You wouldn't want us to get kicked out of this bar like the last one, do you? Just ignore the jerk." I advised her.

"Fine." She pouted slightly. She wrapped her lips around her penis straw and took a sip.

"How about you do another task from your list?" Rose suggested; helping me distract her.

"Okay, what do I have left?" She turned so we could see the back of her T-shirt.

Angela leaned forward and started to read all the dares. Most of them were silly and nothing that would lead to regret later.

"I choose that one." Alice declared. " _Now which one of you should do my bidding_? And what shall I have you do?" She grinned evilly. She placed her penis-shaped Ring Pop in her mouth and began sucking. She glanced around the room until something she spotted made her eyes open wide.

"Bella, I choose you." Her grin widened, and she bounced in her seat.

"Please, no Karaoke." I hated singing in public.

"Nope. You see that guy over by the bar in the green shirt?" She pointed wildly with her finger.

I pulled her arm down, glanced over, and saw the profile of someone with reddish-brown hair, who I assumed was my target. He was facing the bar and ignoring the crowd behind him. He was drinking a beer and appeared to be alone.

"What about him." Hoping the dare was getting him to buy us drinks or something easy and fun.

"I want you to go over there and kiss him full on the lips," Alice announced with a giggle.

"I can't do that. I don't know him." I shrunk back in my seat.

"You think I wanted to go and ask a guy if he was going commando and then prove it. You are to do my bidding, Maid of Honor." Alice giggled.

"Can't Rose do this?" I pleaded. I looked towards my blonde friend, who looked like a model but was tough as balls.

"No way. She asked you." Rose smirked and twirled her straw in her drink before taking a sip.

"Do it.

Do it.

Do it." She chanted and smacked the table with her hand.

The others joined in, and people in the immediate area started to turn and stare at us.

"Okay. I'll do it. Just stop." I hushed them. I took the remainder of my own fruity drink and downed it in one gulp.

I stood up and took a deep breath. "Let's get this over with."

I made my way across the room; almost chickening out twice. When I was finally behind him, I tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and glanced at me; his frown changed to a small smile when he saw me.

"May I help you?" he asked politely.

Of course, it was just my luck that he had to be handsome. His golden eyes were twinkling and friendly. His jaw was strong and well defined. His lips were just begging to be kissed.

Before I lost my nerve, I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his. He seemed frozen at first, and then his lips moved eagerly against mine.

I stepped away from him to leave, but he wasn't done. He pulled me back to him and kissed me heatedly. He brushed his tongue against my lower lip, and I obediently opened my mouth. His tongue slid inside and twisted with mine as they fought for dominance. My fingers tugged on his hair, and I moaned. I felt his hands slide down and squeeze my ass.

Suddenly, I remembered I was kissing a man I didn't know. I pulled back quickly feeling dizzy.

"Sorry," I mumbled feeling disorientated.

He looked a bit dazed and surprised. "Wait ... I think I at least deserve a name."

"My name? I'm…." I glanced behind him at the signs above the bar. "Sam… Samantha Daniels."

"I'm Edward. Pleased to meet you, Sam. May I buy you a drink?" he offered.

"I can't; I have to go." I spun and dodged people as I made my way through the crowd back to our table.

"Oh my god, you actually did it." Angela looked shocked.

"Wow, B, I was thinking a peck on the lips. Damn, you two were about two seconds from fucking on top of the bar." Rose looked proud of me.

"Yay, Bella! How was it?" Alice bounced out of her seat and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"We need to leave now," I begged.

"But why? He's heading this way?" Alice smiled widely and waved excitedly over my shoulder.

"What? No…no…no. Please, can we go to a new bar? I'll even buy the next two rounds." I begged, turning to the others for help.

"Sold!" Rose smacked the table with her hand nearly knocking over a glass of water.

She stood and started to grab our things. With Angela's help, we dragged Alice out the door.

"But… he's so cute. He could be your prince charming." Alice looked behind us to see if he was following. "Quick, drop your shoe, so he can find you again."

"Alice, you're so weird when you're drunk." I rolled my eyes. I didn't look back because I didn't want to know if he was still following us.

 **D**

A week later, we were lined up ready to go down the aisle of the chapel.

Alice looked beautiful, calm, and collected.

I, on the other hand, was a nervous wreck; Alice had us wearing five-inch heels with a floor-length dress; I was worried that I was going to trip going down the aisle. I took a deep breath and started my way down. I took extra care to walk carefully with my eyes to the floor.

When I arrived at the altar, I took my place in front of Rose and across from Jasper, leaving space for his bride. I relaxed and looked over at Jasper to see what his expression will be when he first sees Alice.

I gave him a smile and then my eyes flickered to the best man standing next to him.

It was him…

The guy from the bar.

The best man hadn't been to the rehearsal the night before due to an emergency at work. All I knew about him was that he's Jasper's best friend from college, and that he worked for the Department of Children Protective Services.

His eyes locked with mine, and his eyes widened, before he gave me a huge smile. I felt my cheeks turn bright red. Jasper looked back and forth between us, and arched his eyebrow in confusion. Behind me, I could hear Rose and Angela giggling.

I had been set up.

The music changed, and Alice glided down the aisle on her father's arm looking like an angel dressed in white.

 _Her veil must be hiding her devil horns._

The ceremony went quickly, and my anger melted as I watched Alice and Jasper exchange their vows. They were so happy and in love with each other, and it radiated throughout the chapel that day.

I wanted what she had — a man to look at me as though I was his everything and who treated me as if I was his queen.

I wiped a tear from my eye as Alice and Jasper kissed for the first time as husband and wife. When she turned to me for her bouquet, her smile was so radiant I couldn't help but smile even bigger myself.

"Please don't be mad at me," she whispered; her smile started to falter slightly.

"I'm not. Congratulations, Alice, I have never seen you look so happy." I handed her flowers.

She smiled and kissed my cheek before grabbing Jasper's hand. They went up the aisle smiling and waving to their guests.

I was so distracted that when someone cleared their throat close by, I jumped. Edward was waiting patiently with his arm extended. He gave it a pointed look, and then I remembered I was supposed to take it, so he could escort me back up the aisle.

I blushed and slid my hand over his bicep, and we made our way up the aisle. I could feel his eyes on me the entire way as he tried to catch my attention.

Maybe it wasn't so bad that Alice knew him and had set me up. I should've known she wouldn't have let me kiss a stranger.

 _Oh, god, I told him my name was Samantha Daniels._

 _How stupid can I be?_

It was well into the reception before I got a chance to speak with Edward. We were both left alone at the head table as most of the party were out socializing or dancing.

"Would you like to dance?" Edward stood next to my chair. He held out his hand and looked slightly nervous.

"Yes," I answered softly

As he led me to the dance floor, _Thinking Out Loud_ by Ed Sheeranstarted to play. He took me gently into his arms and we began swaying gently to the music.

"So I've been wondering…is Bella another nickname for Samantha?" he asked, with a lopsided grin.

I groaned and ducked my head. "I am sorry about that. You were a stranger, and Alice dared me to kiss you." I started to explain.

"I understand. Though next time, I wouldn't choose names from posters nearby." He laughed.

I relaxed again, glad that he wasn't upset.

"There won't be a next time." I shook my head. "Was it that obvious?"

"Not until I sat down again, disappointed that a beautiful girl slipped through my fingers. I turned to ask for another beer, and two faces stared back at me telling me that I had just been played." Edward sighed dramatically.

"I am so sorry." I apologized again.

Edward just laughed and shook his head. "I'm not mad. In fact, you turned my horrible night upside down and into a pleasant one. And since I saw you practically dragging Alice from the bar, I knew there was a good chance I would see you again. I am glad that I was right." He pulled me closer.

"So can I buy you that drink now? And then perhaps your phone number so I can see you again?" Edward asked shyly.

"I would like that."

He grinned and then leaned down.

I tilted my head up expecting a kiss when the clinking of glass interrupted us. I looked up to see Jasper lift Alice off the ground to give her a kiss, and everyone clapped. I sighed happily and leaned into Edward. His arms wrapped around me tightly.

I glanced up to see him staring at me intently.

He was watching me the same way I had seen Jasper look at Alice.

The same way I've seen Emmett look at Rose.

Maybe it was finally my turn.

Maybe that dare in the bar sealed my future; the future I was meant to have with the man who was looking at me right now.

 **A/N: Small change from the contest. Many readers wondered why they didn't meet at the rehearsal, it was a small oversight since I thought at the wedding was more dramatic. However, now you have an explanation.**

 **Thank you for all that voted and reviewed my story.**


	2. EpovFuture shot

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **Fran, thank you for taking your time to edit for me.**

 **Warning: Child abuse and death will be mentioned in this chapter. Details and descriptions will be at a minimum.**

 **(EPOV)**

I sat on the bar stool trying to tune out the people behind me. It was one of those days that I dreaded working for DCF. The day started with an early-morning phone call asking me to retrieve a baby from a home. When I arrived, the mother was strung out on drugs. She held her baby to her, tightly wrapped up in a blanket and refusing to let him go. I was concerned since the blanket was covering the baby's face and he was very quiet.

After an hour, Garrett, the police officer, was able to talk her into letting me have him. As soon as I did, I knew something was wrong; he felt stiff. With a sick feeling, I pulled back the blanket, seeing pale white skin and blue lips. The mother then blamed me as she was being taken into custody, screaming that she would make me pay.

I took another sip of my beer and felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned ready to tell whoever it was that I wasn't interested. However, the girl standing there was the most beautiful brunette I'd ever seen, and she also looked very nervous. I smiled because I could tell right away she wasn't used to approaching men.

"May I help you?" I asked politely.

She surprised me by leaning forward and pressing her lips to mine. It took a minute for the shock to wear off, before I started to kiss her back eagerly.

I had no idea why she was kissing me, but it was the most incredible kiss I ever had.

She tried to step away; to leave, but I wasn't having it. I pulled her back to me and kissed me heatedly. I ran my tongue along her lower lip, and her lips parted allowing me to slip inside her mouth. Our tongues twisted as they fought for dominance. I felt her fingers dig into my hair and tug as she moaned softly. My hands slid down, and I cupped her bottom pulling her closer.

All of a sudden, she pulled away from me. Her eyes were wide and glassy, and her cheeks turned bright pink.

"Sorry," she muttered and turned to leave.

"Wait ... I think I at least deserve a name."

"My name? I'm..." She bit her lip and looked away quickly. "Sam…Samantha Daniels."

"I'm Edward. Pleased to meet you, Sam. May I buy you a drink?" I offered.

I wanted a chance to speak with her, maybe even get a phone number and find out why she would come up to a stranger and kiss him that way. She was lucky I was a nice guy. She could have chosen someone who wasn't taught to be a gentleman.

Well, I guess a gentleman wouldn't have squeezed her ass. Maybe that's where I went wrong.

"I can't; I have to go." She spun and dodged people as she tried to make her way through the crowd.

I watched her for a moment feeling bewildered.

 _Should I go after her?_

She stopped at a table filled with other girls who seemed to be happy for her. Sam didn't look as happy as they did, and it seemed as if she was pleading with them about something.

One girl was wearing a veil and bright pink shirt; she turned my way and started to smile and wave wildly. I recognized her as Alice, my best friend, Jasper's, fiancée.

This was great, I could get Alice to introduce us, so Sam wouldn't think of me as a bad guy. I really wanted to get to know her better. I started to make my way over, but before I could reach the table, the group left.

With a sigh, I returned to my stool.

"May I get another?" I got the bartender's attention. He nodded and slid a Guinness to me. I took a sip and stared at the wall in front of me. Two of the signs caught my attention. One was advertising Sam Adams beer and the other Jack Daniels whiskey.

"She played me." I shook my head and chuckled.

 _I wonder what her real name was._

A week later…

"I am really sorry about not making last night. But in order to get today off, I needed to cover on-call last night. I hope Alice wasn't too upset." I apologized to Jasper again.

"Don't worry about it. Is everything okay?" He asked looking in the mirror and straitening his tie for the third time.

"Nothing I can talk about." I sighed as I think about how I had to take a brother and sister from their home. The twelve-year-old boy was sporting a black eye from protecting his nine-year-old sister from the mother's boyfriend.

"Just remember, after Alice and I start up the aisle you escort the Maid of Honor, Bella. Just to warn you, she can be clumsy and Alice is making her wear high heels. Be prepared to catch her is she starts to trip."

"Got it. By the way, I keep meaning to ask you, does Alice have a friend by the name of Samantha Daniels?" I asked casually figuring it was worth a shot.

Jasper shook his head. "Doesn't sound familiar; why?"

Before I could respond our friend, Emmett poked his head in the room. "It's time."

He wiggled his eyebrows and started humming the Death March.

"Ignore him." I rolled my eyes.

Jasper nodded and took a deep breath; together we walked to the front of the church. Once we were there, the music started and the procession of bridesmaids made their way down the aisle.

I looked at each one carefully, hoping to see the girl from the other night. A few of them looked at me and giggled. By the third one, I quickly looked down at myself to make sure I hadn't left my fly open or something.

The Maid of Honor started her way down, but she was looking at her feet rather than forward so I couldn't see her face, just the top of her brown hair.

She finally looked up when she reached the front. She gave Jasper a small smile before she glanced at me. Her eye went round, and her cheeks turned bright pink.

It was my Sam … or I guess Bella.

The girls behind her started to giggle. Jasper looked at me then at her, then back at me. He gave me a ' _what the hell'_ look just before the music changed.

Alice started down the aisle looking happy. I glanced back at Sa … Bella.

Bella suited her better.

A series of emotions flitted across her face from awe to look slightly pissed. As the ceremony went on, I paid more attention to her than Alice and Jasper. By the end, Bella looked teary eyed.

Alice, looking nervous, turned to her and whispered something. Bella replied and smiled. Alice looked relieved and kissed her cheek.

I offered Bella my arm so I could escort her up the aisle. However, she was so absorbed in watching Alice and Jasper with a wistful look; she didn't seem to notice me.

I cleared my throat softly, and she jumped. She looked at my arm in confusion for a moment before she blushed and slipped her hand over my elbow. I kept glancing at her hoping to get her to look at me, but she seemed determined to avoid my eyes.

I sighed hopefully; I would get my chance to talk with her before the night was over.

Later at the reception after everyone was eating, mingling or dancing, I spotted my chance. Bella was sitting alone at the table just watching everyone else. She seemed to be on the shy side, which made wonder about why she kissed that way at the bar.

The only way to find out would be to ask.

"Would you like to dance?" I asked her nervously; I stood next to her chair and extended my hand to her.

"Yes," she answered softly.

As I led her to the dance floor, _Thinking Out Loud_ by Ed Sheeranstarted to play. I took her gently into my arms, and we began swaying slowly to the music.

"So I've been wondering…is Bella another nickname for Samantha?" I asked trying to break the ice.

She groaned and ducked her head. "I am so sorry about that. You were a stranger, and Alice dared me to kiss you." Her entire face turned pink as she explained.

So that was what happened. Everything started to make sense. Alice had mentioned her friend Bella to me a few times. She must have spotted me at the bar and wanted us to meet.

"I understand. Though next time, I wouldn't choose names from posters nearby." I teased.

She relaxed in my arms and smiled shyly.

"There won't be a next time. Was it that obvious?" She shook her head making her hair bounce and shine in the lights.

"Not until I sat down again, disappointed that a beautiful girl slipped through my fingers. I turned to ask for another beer, and two faces stared back at me telling me that I had just been played." I sighed dramatically.

"I am so sorry." She grimaced and looked apologetic.

I laughed and shook his head. "I'm not mad. In fact, you turned my horrible night into a pleasant one. And since I saw you practically dragging Alice from the bar, I knew there was a good chance I would see you again. I'm so glad that I was right." I pulled her closer.

"So can I buy you that drink now? And then perhaps get your phone number so I can see you again?" I asked, hoping she would accept my offer.

"I would like that."

I smiled and leaned down. I had a strong urge to kiss her again.

She tilted her head when the clinking of glass interrupted us. I turned my head to see Jasper lift Alice off the ground to give her a kiss, and everyone clapped. Bella sighed happily and leaned into me. I wrapped my arms around her, enjoying the feeling of her in my arms.

She glanced up at me and blushed shyly. There was something in her eyes that gave me hope for the future. My father once told me that when you find the one, you would just know. As a kid, I scoffed at the idea. However, looking at into her eyes right now, something clicked inside me.

She was the one.

 **Five years later …**

I entered the house after a long day at the office.

"Dad-dy," my two-year-old daughter ran towards me completely naked, and wrapped herself around my leg.

"Lily, where are your clothes?" I chuckled, hanging up my coat.

Our youngest was currently going through a phase that involved her stripping down and running around the house. I hoped she would grow out of it soon.

She looked up at me with Bella's eyes and giggled.

"Bella?" I called as I scooped Lily into my arms.

"She's upstairs helping Vanessa. She fell off her scooter and skinned her knee." Seth came into the hall and held up a Pull-Up and a dress. "Sorry, the little monkey got away from me. She was dressed and asking for juice. I turned my back to open the fridge and when I turned around again the diaper and dress were in the kitchen, but no little girl."

I laughed. "No problem. Where's Leah?" I knelt and helped Lily redress.

"Getting ready for a date. Tell her she is too young." Seth scowled.

He was very protective of his sister since they both came to live with us as foster children. They were the same two I had rescued the day before Jasper and Alice's wedding.

"I am not! I'm fifteen." Leah yelled from upstairs.

"You're only fourteen. You won't be fifteen for another two months," Seth shouted back.

"Mom!" Leah yelled.

"Edward, tell her she is too young." Seth pleaded, still very protective of his sister. He was never entirely comfortable calling me dad or Bella mom, but we knew he still thought of us as his family.

"I'm sure if Bella said yes, she thinks Leah's ready." I forced a smile. "There, you are all dressed. Keep your clothes on," I told Lily as sternly as you could to a little giggle box who was smiling widely at you.

"Kay," Lily ran back down the hall.

"I give her five minutes." Seth rolled his eyes and followed her.

To tell the truth, I wasn't too sure if I was ready for this day. I started up the steps and found Bella and Vanessa in the bathroom.

"Is everything okay in here?" I leaned against the door.

"Yup, she's good to go." Bella lifted her little Doppelganger down from the counter.

"Hi, Daddy," Vanessa hugged me. She had dried tears streaked on her face.

"Hi, Princess. Are you all better?" I ruffled her hair.

She nodded and skipped out of the room.

"Bella, are we sure about this?" I asked, watching her put away the first-aid kit.

"Edward, she's okay. There wasn't even any blood since she was wearing kneepads. It was more of the shock of falling. After a couple of My Little Pony Band-Aids and she's as good as new." Bella smiled.

"Not Vanessa. I'm talking about Leah." I lowered my voice.

"It is a group date. Four boys and four girls going to the movies then to get pizza. Lauren's mother and Ben's father are chaperoning." Bella smirked.

"Oh," I sighed in relief.

"Don't relax too much. It's only a matter of time before she is dating. Then in a few years it will be Vanessa then Lily." She smiled coyly.

"Lily is only a baby. She is not going to be allowed to date or kiss a guy until she is thirty." I frowned.

Bella laughed and stood on her tiptoes and placed a kiss on my cheek. "Good luck with that."

The doorbell rang, and Leah came running out of her room. "They're here. How do I look?" She stood looking nervous in a purple, short-sleeve dress.

"You look beautiful," I told her.

She smiled and took the stairs two at a time. She opened the front door, and a nervous looking boy was standing there with his hands in his pockets.

"Hi, Sam," Leah blushed.

"Sam?" I fought not to laugh.

Bella elbowed me and hid her smirk by pretending to cough. Leah glared at us before rolling her eyes.

"Have a good time." Bella smiled and closed the door behind them.

"Please, tell me his last name isn't Daniels." I started laughing.

"Stop. Leah likes him, so leave him alone." Bella shook her head laughing.

"Sam's a dog, and you two are really weird." Seth looked at us from the doorway.

"Be nice." Bella scolded lightly.

"Yes, Ma'am. I am going to go play basketball at Jake's if that's oaky?" he asked.

"Go, be back for curfew." I nodded.

Seth nodded then left quickly.

I pulled Bella to me and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Daddy!"

Mommy!"

The girls yelled from the other room.

"Never a dull moment." I sighed resting my forehead against hers.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Bella said smiling back at me.

 **A/N:**

 **I hope hearing from Edward answers some questions as well as a quick glimpse into the future.**


End file.
